Who Wants To Be A Millionare...Outlaw Style^^
by Evil Angel1
Summary: ahoy! heres my first try on a humor. well first part kinda short but..........o well if u want more R&R ja! ~*chapter 4 up*~
1. Let's Get Ready to play!!!!!

Hi. I dot own Outlaw Star. enjoy my edition of Who Wants To Be A Millionaire  
im just callin myself Holly because i wish that was my name. ok on with the story  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Holly: Welcome to who wants to be a millionaire. Im takin over Regis Philbman tonight. AND THIS SHOW IS GONNA BE ON UNTIL EVERYONE HAD A TURN!!!!!!! ok the contestants are Gene Starwind, Jim Hawking, Melfina, Aisha Clan-Clan, Twilight Sazuka, Harry and Ron McDugall, Fred Lou, Hazonko, Hilda.  
  
Gene: How come my enemies have to be here?  
Holly: Because they signed up and they answerd all of the questions i asked them on the phone right. Ok?  
  
Gene: Ya whatever....... But im gonna kill Hazonko.  
  
Holly: You're not killin anyone!!!!!!  
  
Gene: If he messes with me I am.  
  
Holly:Shut up you apple head.  
  
Gene:I am not!   
  
Holly: Your hair is red u must be a apple head.  
  
Gene:..............  
  
Holly: Im not asking those questions to see whos in the hot seat, im chossing and i choose....... Harry.  
  
Harry: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!! IM GONNA WIN!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Holly:You're makin me hate my name.  
  
Harry: Why?  
  
Holly: Its to close to yours and you're acting like a baka.  
  
Harry:.....................  
  
Holly" I luv myself. I make everyone speachless!! ^_^  
  
Harry: Can we start?  
  
Holly: Yes!  
**********************************  
  
Ok you'll see what will happen next later. until then ja ne^^  
  



	2. Harry's try and a fight

Heres part *chokes* aggggggg this is gross. im glad they cut this stuff out of OLS. ok heres part 2........  
dont own none of these things.   
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Holly:Ok Harry first question........ where does a dog go when its sick A. pound B. Dog House C. Hospital or D. Veternarian.  
  
Harry:um........... do I have to answer? I rather go kill a big criminal or do a job with Ron.  
  
Holly: LOOK HARRY!!!!! IM SICK AN TIRED OF YOUR COMPLAINING!!! JUST ANSWER THE DARN QUESTION!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry:............... Veternarian........is that right??  
  
(Gene snickering in the back)  
  
Harry: SHUT UP!!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD THIS IS!!!!!!  
  
Holly: Its not hard. My baby cousin knows this and shes 1.  
  
Gene:HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! YOU ARE SO STUPID!!!!!  
  
Harry:SHUT UP ITS NOT FUNNY!!!!!!!!   
  
Holly: Are u forgetting your life line?  
  
Harry: O Ya........ I'll call......... Melfina  
  
Holly; You can't.  
  
Harry: Why?????  
  
Holly: Because its cheating  
  
Harry: I don't give a care  
  
Holly: LOOK YOU EITHER CALL SOMEONE ELSE OR YOU'RE OUT OF THE GAME MISTER!!!!!! anyone have some asprin. I'm gettin a headache  
  
Harry: OK!!!!! I'll callthe pirate.. Hanmyo  
  
Jim: But we killed her *sniff* *sniff* BECAUSE OF GENE!!!!  
  
Gene: LOOK IT WASN't MY FAULT!!! YOU SHOULDINT OF FELL IN LOVE WITH HER!!!!  
  
Holly: I saw you all. It was Hazonkos fault  
  
Hazonko: WHAT DO YOU MEAN!!!!!!  
  
Holly: You sent the little girl to try to kill Gene.  
  
Jim: SHES NOT A LITTLE GIRL!!!!!  
  
Gene&Holly: THE WHAT IS SHE!!!!!!  
  
Jim: SHES A WOMAN!!!!  
  
Holly: NO SHES YOUR AGE AND YOUR NOT EVEN A PRE-TEEN!!!  
  
Jim: IM A MAN!!!!  
  
Holly: YA RIGHT!!!!!  
  
Jim: HOW OLD ARE YOU!!!!!!!!  
  
Holly: IM 10 AND I PROUD OF IT!!!  
  
Aisha: You don't look 10. You look 12.   
  
Holly: STOP SAYING THAT I HATE WHEN PEOPLE SAY THAT!!!!  
  
Harry: Can I quit????  
  
Holly: GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry:But.... But....... But..... MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Holly: I SAID OUT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(harry cries mommy running out the door)  
  
Holly: NEXT IS............. GENE STARWIND!!!!!!!  
  
Gene: LOOK YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!!!!  
  
Holly: I CAN YELL AT ANY MAN I LIKE!!!!!! AND WHEN I SAY THAT I MEAN I GOT A CRUSH ON LIKE YOU AND JIM!!!!!!!!! ok that was supposed to be a secret........ well me an Jim can be!!!!!!!!  
  
Gene: Ok lets just start............ AND I'M TO OLD FOR YOU!!!!!!!!  
  
Holly:.................. ;.; LIKE I GIVE A D***N  
  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
ok thats not the real me. just think of a cartoon me as the bounty huter from tenchi Nagi. Ok R&R!!!!!!   



	3. Mr. Starwind's turn in the Hot Seat!!!!!

Hello, here is chapter 3 of WHO WANTS TO BE A MILLIONAIRE!!!!! MAWHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!! oops sorry. Its 7:01am in the morning. I had a nightmare and im scared to go back to sleep.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Holly: Here we are with mister Starwind, don't worry about his gun, I took it and its in my pocket.  
  
Gene: GIVE IT BACK!!!!!!!  
  
Holly: Nope, but before we start OUTLAW STAR IS COMING BACK ON TOONAMI JULY 23 at 12:30!!!  
  
Gene: you are a lie!  
  
Holly: when you get home go to http://www.starwindnetwork.cjb.net......... NOW LETS FINISH THIS GAME!!!! I HAVE TO GO HOME AND LISTEN TO MY MUSIC!!!!!!  
  
Gene: no comment.  
  
Holly: FIRST QUESTION!! where can u fine over a pound of dragonite?  
A. The leyline B. water planet C. Blue heaven or D. Stars Inn  
  
Gene: well we went to the leyline to look for the treasure, all we found was stupid mcdugalls and mental Gwen khan and the dumb a** pirate Hazonko, the before that we went to the water planet so its the water planet.  
  
Holly: is that your final answer?  
  
Gene: absolutely  
  
Holly: U WON $100!  
  
Hazonko: remind me to destroy him after this show is over.  
  
Ron: NOT IF I GET TO HIM FIRST!  
  
Gene: YOUR NOT TOUCHING ME!!!!!!  
  
Holly: stop, and lets finish,*says fast* how many pieces of wood, could a wood chuck chuck, if a wood chuck could chuck? A. 2 B. 4 C. 6 or D. None  
  
Gene: uh...... um...... this is hard ill use a lifeline.  
  
Holly: ok which one?  
  
Gene: the audience  
  
Holly: ok people u know what to do.  
  
*5 seconds past*   
  
Holly: OK!!!!!! for A.3% B.2% C. 5% and D. 90%  
  
Gene: uh.........ill go with the audience.  
  
Holly: D?  
  
Gene: yes and its my final answer.  
  
Holly: and u just won $200  
  
Gene: YEA!!!!!!!  
  
Holly: ok next for $300 what does RPG stand for? A. Role Playing Game B. Run Push Go C.Rock Pulls Game or D. Ram Page Game.  
  
Gene: ill go with Role Playing Game.  
  
Holly: final answer?  
  
Gene: yup  
  
Holly: now u have $300  
  
Gene: im sooooooo lucky tonight  
  
Jim: shut up u rnot lucky finding jobs  
  
Gene: JIM WILL U LEAVE ME ALONE BE LUCKY IM WALKING OUT OF HERE WITH MONEY!!!!  
  
Holly: shut up or else ur leaving with $200.  
  
Gene:...........  
  
Holly: ok break time!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
ok that chapter is done it wasnt that funny but o well  
  



	4. What the 3rd Chapter says..................

Hiya people, heres chapter............... I think 3 or 4. heh heh ^^; well u all know what chapter this is. Well im on vacation until OLS comes back on toonami and until they cut big o back off, this is the only chapter im putting up u will have to wait for the other one (note: i will only work on chapters only if u R&R A Lost Family on chapter 3) ok i better hush because i have to hurry up and get done. my thumb is killing me   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Holly: Ok Gene for $500, name the cartoon that has i think who is a hooker, A. Faye Valientine B. Sailor Moon C. Misty or D.Bulma  
  
Gene: Hey thats not on my screen.  
  
Holly: I know because im asking the question and if u get it right ill pay u $300.  
  
Gene: um........ whatever i say A. Faye Valintine  
  
Holly: and u are right, she hardly wears any clothes and I think she is a hooker. Next question for $1,000. Who was the king of Rock& Roll? A.Michael Jakcson B. Elvis Presly C.Lenny Kravitz or D. Barry White  
  
Gene: um......... who are those people??????  
  
Holly: oops i did it again^^ i forgot ur not from the USA well ill give u that money  
  
(sue me if im wrong not true but after $1,000 doesnt it come $2,000? o well thats what im putting)  
  
Gene: cool!!!   
  
Holly: next question. Who sings Genine In A Bottle, im sure u heard of this.  
  
Gene: i heard of that but forgot who sings it  
  
Holly: well tha chocies are A Britney Spears B. Mikaila C.christina Augilera or D. Mandy Moore  
  
Gene; uh.......... OOO it was Christina Augilera  
  
Holly: yesh and u won $2,000 well lets take another brake!!!!!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok thats over and now IM ON VACATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BYE BYE PEOPLE! IF U REVEIW THIS AND CHAPTER 3 OF A LOST FAMILY I SHALL COME BACK!!!!!!!!! ADIOS AMIGOS!!!!!!!!! R&R TA TA!!!!!!!!  
  



	5. Hot Potato^_^

Hello People, I got My Files Fixed And Now I Can Upload Again, Chapter Whatever to Who want to be a millionare

Hello People, I got My Files Fixed And Now I Can Upload Again, Chapter Whatever to Who want to be a millionare.....

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

Holly: ok I am still here with Gene Stinkwind

Gene: O.O WTF?! my last name is Starwind god damnit!! Now Get it straight!!

Holly: ok mr. stinkwind

Gene: I'm gonna kill you!

Holly: no you wont......i'll kill you! now lets finish! Whos the most greatest president of the USA?! A. Bill Clinton B. Gorge Bush C.Gorge Bush jr. or......D. J.F.K

Gene: I'm not from your planet....

Holly: i dont give a damn asnwer the question!

Gene:: C.?

::walks up to gene and smacks him:: 

Gene: WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?!?

Holly: THAT IS WAY WORNG! YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING OUTLAW! HES THE WORST PRESIDENT IN THE WORLD! NOW LEAVE BEFORE I SHOOT YOU!

::Gene walks out feeling all sad and sorry::

Holly: NOW! next person is.......HAZANKO!! 

::hazanko walks up::

Hazanko: What am I here for?

Holly: don't act stupid......you are here to win money!!

Hazanko: Oh

Holly:: tell me about yourself

Hazanko: Well......I'm a Kei Pirate, Wants the XGP, Wants to kill Gene, Wants to take Melfina, Wants to rule the universe to put it short.

Holly: hazanko.........IF YOU THINK YOU ARE GONNA TAKE THIS UNIVERSE OVER ILL KILL YA!

Hazanko: ok i'll take that back

Holly:: Good, now first question, Discribe the stupid people who destroyed the WTC and the Pentagon. A. Smart B. Stupid C. Evil or D. Nice

Hazanko: I say C

Holly: THAT IS VERY RIGHT!!

Hazanko: thank you

Holly: now......*cries a little* how do you think Aaliyah was acting when her plane was falling......A.Scared B.Happy C.Thankful D.Un-Thankful

Hazanko: well if I was her i would be thankful

Holly: ................YOU ARE A FREAK!! YOU HAVE NO RESEPCT AT ALL!!!!!!! GET OFF THE SET!!

Hazanko:........wasn't that......right?

Holly: DAMNIT GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!! YOU HARRY AND GENE ARE SO STUPID!!

::Hazanko walks off the set::

Holly:......now........i'll bring....out Jim Hawkings......

::Jim walks up to the hotn seat::

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

I'm sorry i was hyper in that story........i'll be wrting more now that my files are fixed! cya!


End file.
